A restaurant for scavengers and dragons (Comedy script)
This script can be found on the 'Dragon Eggs' comments on the Wings of Fire Wiki with a little scrolling. 'GUYS! '''Please make a new start if you wish to add yourself to this! I don't mind! Let's share comedy! Intro Scavengers can understands dragons in here. Each bit is written by different people. Extra coments shall be up. Start 1 (Written by 69.136.228.199) Scavenger: Ummm I would like 2 eggs and a couple of pancakes Dragon: ... Waiter: How would you like your eggs sir? Scavenger: Um Scrambled please Dragon: *Roars* YOU ARE NOT HAVING MY FRICKING DRAGONETS YOU DINGLEBERRY! 69.136.228.199: Everyone is the place is silent...] 69.136.228.199: In sorry] {Animated version by Ponyo100: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJWRUK9iUg8} Start 2 (Same person) Continuation: *Still in the restaurant at Sanctuary* Dragon: I would like to speak with the manager of this place. Waiter: I am sorry we don't have a manager and also why? Dragon: Because this dingleberry in another chair is talking about scrambling eggs and I believe my Dragonets are in danger. Queen Coral: Wait what? Anemone: GOOD LORD Winter *Walks out of the kitchen*: I am the manager. I am pretty sure this is a misun- Dragon: NO IT IS NOT Fatespeaker: Um... Starflight: What is on the menu Waiter: Eggs, pan- Fatespeaker: The heck did you say eggs? Smolder *Sitting on an another table overhearing the conversation*: Excuse me for intruding, but scavengers actively eat chicken eggs I believe. Dragon: Well they are not having MY eggs. Qibli: That is what she said. Moonwatcher: Qibli WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT Turtle: Guys you are making my head hurt *Clay walks in* Clay: I'll have 2 cows please Peril: Um I'll have the applesauce? Kinkajou: *In the kitchen lobbing pineapples everywhere*: *Singing Glory is our Queen* Kinkajou *Walks out of the kitchen*: Sorry about that Turtle: You need help Kinkajou: YOU SIT DOWN I WILL GET YA FISH Scavenger2: Ummmm about a fried fish for me too? Kinkajou: Fine Scavenger3 *Walks up to Qibli*: Man you ugly Qibli: Take a look at your face and FYI I have a girlfriend. Everyone beside Scavenger3: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ROASTED Then they hear Justin Bieber's music from the kitchen. Turtle: KINKAJOU YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL NOISE RIGHT THIS INSTANT Dragon: Pardon my I must check my eggs in their nest Waiter: NUMBER 1276 YOU HAVE YOUR SCRAMBLED EGGS AND 2 PANCAKES Scavenger *Walks up*: Thank you Dragon: HMMMMMM Winter *Walks up*: See this is just a chicken egg Tsunami: NOBODY THREATENS MY SISTER? Sunny: Now we could work this out peacefu- Glory: SHUT UP Then they see a giant truck pull up on front which delivers some eggs Scavengers: Okay just the truck Dragon: MY EGGS Winter and Smolder: GOOD LORD THESE ARE JUST FRICKING CHICKEN EGGS Queen Coral: Lets leave Anemone Then they see Darkstalker's head peak through the doorway: Darkstalker: Hmmm I have 2 wings with ketchup and a couple of apples. And serve the wings with barbecue sauce. Dragon: WAIT WHAT YOU EAT WINGS! Winter and Smolder: Good Lord! To be continued. [2603:9001:70E:8C00:654E:55D7:F642:4E52: lol your comment made me laugh] [69.136.228.199: Thank you] [MistydaAwesomeSeaWing: Oh moons I died laughing ty.] Start 3 (Written by WolfCallerTheDriftWing) Darkstalker: Hey, I want chicken wings, not dragon wings. Dragon: Who, in the NAME OF ALL THE QUEENS IN THE WORLD TOLD YOU MISTER YOU CAN HAVE DRAGON WINGS!?!? Turtle: Come on, Kinkajou. They are going crazy. Kinkajou: No! I have to make applesauce for firedragon here! Peril: Hey! It's Peril! Scavenger1: Where are my scrambled eggs? Scavenger2: And my fried fish? Scavenger3: And my pineapple? Dragon: YOU NEVER ORDERED PINEAPPLES!! Scavenger3: Oh, right. Scavenger1&2: WHER ARE OUR FISH AND EGGS?! Smolder&Winter: Oh goodness. *Winter faints* Fatespeaker: I am glad you don't have to see this mess. Starflight: Err.. Every dragon and scavenger who ordered: GIVE OUR FOOD NOW!!!!!!!! Dragon faints. Moonwatcher: Let's get out of here. Qibli: Agreed. Darkstalker: Moon, won't you get chicken wings for me?? Moon shakes her head. Kinkajou: Firescales! Your applesauce! Peril: PERIL. Thank you. Runs out and sets Winter's tail a little on fire. Winter wakes up. Winter: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Clay: Another dragon set on fire. *drags Winter out* Winter: NOOO!! Qibli and Moon leave. Darkstalker: NOOO!!!! Dragon wakes up from the yelling. Dragon: STOP YELLING IN THIS PLACE!! Scavengers run out. Smolder: Tsk tsk tsk. Vulture pops in. Vulture: Tsk tsk tsk. What a mess. Ice everywhere. Darkstalker curses Vulture to stop speaking. Smolder: Yeah. Darkstalker: ''Enchant this dragon to make some chicken wings and give it to me. Vulture scampers and makes chicken wings. Dragon gets an idea. Dragon: SandWing! You run the place! Dragon runs out and smacks into Auklet. Auklet: Hey! Is there fish? I can smell it. Dragon: You do not want to go there. To be continued... [Billalina: LOL this was hilarious! XD] [71.117.153.14: That’s funny,but how are they supposed to understand what they are saying to each other?] Start 4 (Written by WolfCallerTheDriftWing) Auklet: Oh, too bad. I want to though. Dragon flies into Bumblebee. Bumblebee: Boo BAH! Dragon: OH, three moons... Bumblebee: Oh, wee roons! Cricket flies in. Cricket: BUMBLEBEE!! Bumblebee: Bonkoky!! Blue comes in and catches Bumblebee. Blue: Shh.... Bumblebee: SHOOOOSHH!! Dragon faints again. * Inside* Darkstalker makes sad face. Vulture: MMMMmmmm mMMMMMMMrrrfffffffff!!!!!! *holds plate of chicken wings* Scent goes outside. Dragon wakes up and roars. Dragon: AHHHHHH!!!!!! MY WINGS!!!! Cricket: It's just- Blue: Cow wings? Bumblebee: COONKKK!!!! Auklet sneaks inside. Smolder sips tea and watches the scene unfold. Darkstalker takes plate and grabs Vulture outside. Distant yells are heard. The truck honks reaaaaaaallly loudly. Tsunami: *outside and runs in* WHO BROUGHT A GALLIVANTING SEA SLUG OF METAL TO THE ABSOLUTELY MOON BLASTED PLACE?!?!?!?!?!? Bleu and Cricket hustle in and sit down. Queen Coral grabs Tsunami and leaves. Tsunami roars. Turtle facepalms. Luna enters. Luna: AHHH WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY!!!!! Blue: Shhhhhh.... Bumblebee flounders in. Bumblebee: HONKYTONKYHONKYTONKY!!!!!! Cricket: Please someone shut him up. Glory pats Bumblebee. Glory: Now then now then... Bumblebee: FONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKOOOOO!!!!!! Glory: Ugh... BANANA!! TAKE THIS SMOKEBERRY OUTSIDE!! Banana appears: At your service, Your Majesty. Drags Bumblebee out. Distinct yells heard again. Thorn who suddenly appears. Thorn: EVERYONE TO YOUR SEATS!!! * grabs tiny tower* Thorn: ATTENTION!!! Everyone hustles down. Thorn: The SandWIIIIIOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Scavenger 1 stabs Thorn. Scavenger 1: Ha ha I has knife. Thorn snatches knife. Scavenger 1 cries. Scavenger 1: Nooooo she be stealing my knife. Qibli yeets Scavenger 1. Scavenger 2: Watch it you barbed dragon! Qibli stabs scavenger. Winter rushes in. Winter: How DARE you geegaw!! Qibli thinks. Qibli: You DINGLEBERRY!!! Winter: YOU ORDINARY DRAGON!! Qibli: YOU BUSTED ICEBERG!! Thorn: *frets* Now then now then... Outside: Boo BAH!! Turtle wavered his talons around. Starflight knocks Turtle off. Starflight: Oops... Thorn: LISTEN YOU DESERT DUNES!!!! Qibli: *smiles* Yes, ma'am! Thorn: *facepalms* Thorn runs out and drags everyone. Everyone: Oof! Clear Orf! Oww oww owwwwwww. Shift over!! Darkstalker, you mountain! Move a little!! Bumblebee climbs on everyone. Bumblebee: YINKEE HONK!!! Truck honks. Everyone facepalms. Start 5 (Now owned by WolfCallerTheDriftWing) Thorn drags Turtle to tower. Thorn: *whispers* enchant everyone to shut up and listen to me. NOW. Turtle: I-I cannot. Kinkajou jumps up. Kinkajou: Oh, you poor SeaWing. *hugs* Luna beckons for Swordtail through window. Huge crack is heard as Swordtail squeezes through window. Winter falls outside. Scavenger 3 punches Qibli. Vulture: MMMMMMMMMMffffffRRRRRRRRR!!!! *grabs Scavenger 3* Winter: NOOOO!!!! Onyx: Her I am, the SandWing queen- *Sees Thorn* Onyx growls. Onyx: You CACTUS!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE HUH?!?! Scarab enters. Scarab: Because she wants to. Darkstalker yells: I enchant this restaurant to clean itself up and teleport everyone to their seats!!!! *loud crash is heard* *Everything is in place now* Darkstalker: *Whispers* also make the tower bonk on Thorn a million times. Thron: OWWWW!!!!! *swats tower* Darkstalker: Hee hee. *Chuckles* Thorn knocks tower down. A floating broom clears the mess. Thorn is seated. Blue and Cricket play Wasp, Sundew, Willow together. Blue throws Wasp. Cricket throws Sundew. Cricket wins. Cricket: YAY!!! Blue: NOO!! Luna: Oh, little brother..... Swordtail smashes windows. Blue & Luna: Oh, Swordtail... Start 6 Swordtail: Wh-What? Blue: *wavers talons over window* Swordtail: Oh, that... Vulture fixes it quickly. Qibli is shocked. Qibli: Since when did my granfath- ahem, I mean, that barrel of doom become so helpful? Not that he is. Winter: *rolls eyes* Scarab walks up to Dragon. Scarab: Fetch some nectar in shapes of HiveWings. Dragon: *Looks at Scarab* Dragon: We don't serve nectar here. Scarab: You should. *snarls* Dragon gets nervous and scrabbles at menu. Dragon: Please, ma'am, see our menu! Scarab grabs it and sits down to read it. HiveWings: *whispers in each other ears* Oh, no.Do you think she's gonna do it? Let's go out, fast. She could lift her snout any time now. Go, Bug, go! Bug: HMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFfFFFFfffffFFFffFFFfffff.... HiveWings usher out. SilkWings usher in. Blue throws Wasp. Cricket throws Willow. Blue won. Cricket wipes her spectacles by a floating handkerchief... ...which is held by a random dragon's eye stare. Scavengers: Ooh, a Matilda motif!! Cricket slaps it on the table. Sundew pops in. Sundew: How DARE you SLAP WOOD like THAT!! Willow walks in. Sundew turns to her and her legs become putty. Sundew: Oh, Willlowwww.... *Holds talon out* Sundew: can we go fly- "THERE IS NO HONEY, YOU BEETLE!!!!" Scarab throws down menu and crosses hands.. err, talons. Dragon appears with pancakes and gives it out. Scavenger thanks him and hustles out. A random guard from Scarlet's Arena lobs a cage on the scavenger. Someone outside: Delow forever!!!!!! Blue and Cricket pretend nothing's happened. Scarab shoots super stink powers that make Mario jump backwards while pressing the right key. A mushroom falls on everyone's head. Dragon pinches nose. Luna: OOOOHHHH, SCARAB I LOVE YOU!!!! Tau runs in. Tau: Your Highness, here is your request. *Holds plate* Scarab roars: YOU BELONG TO THAT ROTTEN FLOWER, I MEAN JEWEL, YOU ROTTEN FLOWER!!! Blue: *leans* Excuse me, Lady Scarab, please go give Queen Wasp a thumping. Please. Scarab snorts. Scarab: Yeah, that's better than handling broken petals. *Storms out* Dragon runs out screaming "MA'AM!!! PLEASE WAI-" Gets smacked by a lobbed pineapple. Kinkajou: Watch your face. Start 7 Sunny bounds in. Sunny: LA LA LA TODAY IS A GOOD DAY!!! *sits down and grabs menu from Scarab like nothing happened* Sunny: Hmm.. yes..... a few scrambled eggs and maybe some sunny-side-ups too. *giggles* Dragon: Wha........?? Ponyo100's Orca© steps in, smacks Dragon, and walks out whistling. Dragon: *Roars* YOU ARE NOT HAVING A SUN TODAY, MISS!!! PLEASE TAKE YOUR THINGS AND EXIT AWAY!! *chants are heard outside on Delow forever* Dragon faints. Smolder wavers sweet smelling salts over Dragon. Scavengers: *Looks around* Man, this place messy. Winter: We are TRYING TO- Darkstalker: How dare you mock my magic! Kinkajou tosses a strawberry in Darkstalker's mouth while talking. Darkstalker: *chews* Hrmm... nice... Kinkajou continues to lob pineapples everywhere. Dragon revives again. Dragon: Ok, let's get on with it or else this shop will have to close. Thorn: Maybe it SHOULD!! Vulture shushes her up. Onyx glares at talons. Dragon produces an apron out of... ...thin air. Moonwatcher: Scientifically that isn't possible. Cricket: *leans* True, according to some unknown reasons due to a scratch project on Scratch and also because someone's page wasn't featured and he/she crashed their computer and sunflowers can throw a gala plus pineapples being lobbed everywhere.........perhaps also because Delhi exists in India............also maybe because Nokia phones break the floor...........and the floor is made out of floor.........and also since Sketchbook© costs nothing but good artists skills and badges take a day to be made truly...... we cannot take things out of thin air and Air is not thin, it's invisible because yo mama so fat she live in two different timezones. Blue: CRICKET. Katydid: CRICKET. Cricket grins. Moon: *facepalms* Everyone falls silent. "hush, sshooo!! move little back now..." And Scarlet walks in. First thing that happens: Peril steps on her tail. Second: Scavenger 1 stabs her. Third: Camouflaged Glory spits venom on her good face side thingy. Fourth: Everyone be playing until someone gets a splinter. Announcer: Eh? No, no, that's not the script! *yammers for two hours* Right, back on track. Scarlet sits at table. Dragon brings menu. "Please ma'am." Scarlet: I wou- Sunny: HURRY YOU LOBSTER!!! Tsunami: *whispers in Sunny's ear* Ooh, thanks be right back! *Runs out* Dragon rushes and comes out holding three plates. Gives plates out. Dragon: Yes ma'am. Scarlet: I would like legs. Start 8 Dragon: Wait WHAT?!?! YOU EA- Winter: Sire, the absolutely absurd crazy SkyWing who captured my brother with a scarred face mea- Scarlet: *roars* WHAT?!?! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME ICEWING!! Winter: Hee hee. Webs enters. Webs: This is just a simple mistake, sire. Dragon: THIS IS NOT JUST A SIMPLE MISTAKE, MATES!! WHO IN ALL THE FOURTH MOONS AND FIREBALLS TOLD Y'ALL YOU COULD HAVE DRAGON PARTS?!?!?!?!?! Thorn: *smug looks* No one, you just think so... Dragon: Eh, what's that you said?!?! Thorn: Anyways I'm leaving, and I'll send Blaze tomorrow. Darkstalker wavers talons as Thorn walks out. Day > Night > Morning now. Thorn grumbles back in. Onyx peacefully sharpens chakrams. Winter: Any sort of firearms are not permitted to be in this restaurant so-- Icicle storms in. Icicle: so GO MOVE YOUR HIDEOUS WINGS AND YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE, NOW!! Onyx: Yadda yadda yadda. Dragon hustles Webs, Sunny, Scarab, Thorn, Onyx, Darkstalker, no wait.. he negotiated.. Smolder, and Blaze walks in. Dragon: A good day's works. Scavenger wavers Dreamvisitor. Scavenger: GIVE ME SUM OF YU CHIKEN LUGS AND I GUV YU DIS!!! Dragon rolls eyes and runs out. Blue throws Wasp. Cricket throws Sundew. Cricket does a little jig, a little jig, a little jig... Blue: *frets* OK, OK, sit down now Cricket. Katydid: Bye! Cricket: OH NO DON'T LEAVE ME NOW. *pulls her back* Katydid tosses head and walks off... ..dragging Cricket in the process. Dragon: Here, now GIVE ME THAT. *gives plate and snatches dream visitor* Scavenger: YAY I GOT LEGS FOR FREE. Dragon: WHAT!!! *roars* Scavenger: That fake. Dragon crumples to floor. Darkstalker sits on him, trying to comfort him. Dragon: OOF Scavenger runs out and laughs. Dragon: Oh someone help me. Start IDK & IDC (9) Darkstalker: *yelling in ear* I AM trying to HELP you, NUTHEAD!! Dragon: Oofdy, ooooofffffff.. Blue runs after Cricket. Blue: Katydid, STOP!! Katydid: Aww, cute. The SilkWing has a crush on my daughter. Blue&Cricket: We do NOT!! Darkstalker picks them and seats them back in their seats. Someone starts singing someone random song on seats. Darkstalker: SHUT UP WILL YOU??? Dragon: GET UP YOU MUTTON MEAT OF A LUMP Daarstalker: SHUT UP Dragon: ow Waiter: *yeets Darkstalker out of the window with no care in the world* What's your order, sire? Dragon: My order is to YEET THAT HALLUCINATING NIGHTWING OUT OF HERE NOW Waiter: *nervously* Y-Yes sire! *runs out* *distant fighting sounds are heard* Blue: Boy, oh boy I love this restaurant. Cricket shakes her head. Waiter is on a wild goose chase because Darkstalker is inside. Dragon: Oh dear. if this was really short, I wanted this is be done and have other people to spread their comedy! ;) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (WolfCallerTheDriftWing)